The power the Dark Lord knows not
by schtroumphc
Summary: COMPLET. A little fic based on a theory. Voldie should pay attention to the love from someone else in addition to Harry .


The power the Dark Lord know not.  
  
A/N: In FAP, the P.R.E.S.T.O thread, the idea that the Dark Mark could work like Harry's scar came in discussion. The idea was, if Voldie could sense Harry's feeling by his scar, and be hurt by the love, could he be hurt by a kind of love send by a Dark Mark ?  
  
I thought to this little scene. There is no plot, no really work, not to be take remusly, and no betaing.  
  
  
  
Harry locked the room where Snape led him and took a moment to recover his breath. The three dementors who followed them tried to open the door, unsuccessful.  
  
Really, it was just a joke! Of course Harry didn't mean that Tom had a crush on Myrtle, but like every Dark Lord, this one lost his sense of humour when he gained power.  
  
And now Snape and him were trapped. Harry could still feel the cold of the Dementors, and his bad memories, though weakened, began to flash. He forced himself to control his feelings, like Snape taught him. ( He could use his wand, but he lost it in a way which put Mulder in shame.)  
  
He saw the boggart too late. Snape was facing it, a hurt and frightened look in his face. It looked like Snape, but worse and Harry thought it was Snape himself. It spoke:  
  
"Good-for-nothing, useless, why do you still alive ? Don't you know by now the burden you are?"  
  
"Father..." (Ah? not him-self, so)  
  
"You're not my son, you're my shame! Look how pathetic you've became, the same weak, disliked, ugly boy you always were."  
  
Snape shook feebly his head, trying to fight the memories. He murmured " you're not real, you're not real" in the same time, but no avail. Harry knew Snape's state was worsened by memories the Dementors brought back, and he knew his father and Sirius were a part of them. He understood when Snape broke and fell in the floor when his father said:  
  
"You know what's your worse sin? You just exist ! "  
  
Harry didn't even realise when the cold left him, replaced by the anger. In the last month, during his 7th year, he finally understood that Snape cares about him, in his way. He was most helpful when the Daily Prophet discovered the truth on what the Dursley did to him. When the other pitied him, or tried to push him to talk, Snape kept him in "detention", offering a moment of peace. He didn't ask, he just let him be, and when the pressure was too strong, when Harry finally wanted to talked, he only trusted Snape. Not Hermione, Ron, Remus, McGonagall or Dumbledore. It's to Snape he told where the Prophet was wrong, and where it was right. Snape didn't judge, didn't press and was just here. When Harry told him that he didn't want the others knew the truth, he understood and helped him to kept the secret.  
  
Harry learned to appreciate the man, and even liked him when Snape saw the differences between Harry and James, and reciprocated.  
  
So he couldn't stop himself when the boggard said:  
  
  
  
"I never loved you, neither your so-calling friends in school. The Dark Lord promised you a kind of love, a family, when he only wanted to use you. And like the stupid boy you are, you believed him. Even working for the Light, you're not loved. Listen the Truth: NO ONE LOVE YOU!"  
  
" I do."  
  
Surprisingly, the boggart kept the form of Snape's father.  
  
"Potter..." began Snape.  
  
"I love you...sort of. Not like, you know, like that, like Hermione and Ron," he said, blushing, " Not like you love a father, or a godfather. I don't know exactly what you are for me, but in a way, I love you."  
  
Snape stared him and didn't seem to hear the boggart, which carry on. Beginning to fear for the sanity of his Potion Master (a shock too strong, perhaps ), Harry slowly approached him, without lost eyes contact and sat near him. That seemed to awake Snape.  
  
"It's not funny."  
  
"I'm sincere."  
  
He put his arms around him. During some second, Severus didn't react, but finally, hesitantly, he hugged back.  
  
Mid-Snape's father, mid-dementor, the boggart began to stomp his foot like a four year old because the man and the boy ignored him.  
  
Few room away, the Des, terrified, fled toward Azkaban after have seen Voldemort transforming in a Care Bear.  
  
The End.  
  
Re A/N: When I wrote that, I was thinking of a kind of love between a lover's love, and a family's love, but I'm said I wrote slash. It wasn't my intention, and if I can write slash, it's a good thing, I never knew I was able to that. If you review to say "hey! It's slash! You could warn!", I answer "I'll warn for the slash when the other writers'll warn me for the het.  
  
Thanks. 


End file.
